


龙血与杨柳木

by kokotree



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokotree/pseuds/kokotree
Summary: 伏地魔被击败25年后，新的黑魔王Thanos集结了一批新的黑暗势力，想要重新制造出老魔杖并杀死一半的麻瓜。32岁的Thor Odinson作为一名傲罗成立了对抗黑暗势力的新凤凰社，而Odinson家的养弟Loki出于某种原因却加入了Thanos这一边...





	1. 灵魂篇

**Author's Note:**

> ★预警：是刀！是刀！是刀！人物死亡，不适请点叉。  
> ★ooc属于我，人物属于漫威。中篇（三篇完结），涉及HP世界观看不懂的小可爱可以留言给我，我会一一解答的，HP人物事件出现只为串联剧情。  
> ★灵感来源：觉得Loki和教授都是没有什么大爱，但是在小爱上又特别勇敢、执着和长情的人，所以从教授那边来的灵感有了这个脑洞。  
> ★小天使们食用愉快，如果你们能留下你们的感想我会非常感动哒~

威尔斯大街的一栋宅子里闪过了几道绿光，一个穿着墨绿色巫师袍，留着稍长微卷黑发的男子走到门口，挥着魔杖清理干净了袍子上留下的粉尘。他的薄唇勾起一个弧度淡笑着，手上的动作如此轻缓。“打扰了”他轻轻说道，要不是开门时，夕阳的余韵射进了躺在走廊上那对眼神失焦的男女，简直会认为这位优雅的巫师只是来朋友家作了个客。

他走出宅子，挥动魔杖，念动了咒语。“Incendio（火焰熊熊）。”

身后的宅子瞬间燃起了大火，火舌吞噬了这座宅子的每一个角落，到处都是木头的爆裂声，空气中弥漫着焦糊的味道。黑发男子刚准备幻影移形，却注意到了街角逆光的地方站着一个高大的男人，金色过肩的头发，火红色的巫师长袍，身后的夕阳让人看不清他的五官和表情，却像是在他周身制造了神邸般的光晕。高大的男人站在那里，宛如一头傲视一切的雄狮。

雄狮...真是让人讨厌的生物。

黑发的巫师一边等着雄狮一般的男人慢慢走近，一边玩味地拨弄着手上的魔杖。

“Loki，你又杀了我的朋友。”

“是的，my brother ，Thor。”

“You should know that when fought each other in the past,I did so with a glimpse of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere.That hope is no longer exist to protect you. I will kill you here.”

“I'm impressed...”

Loki话还未落，Thor的魔杖射出了一道红光，Loki一个翻身越过了宅子门口的矮墙，躲在了矮墙后面，他能感受到刚才那道咒语顺着耳边擦过，就差一点点Loki的耳朵就会与身体分家，看来Thor这次是认真的。

但是，对不起，哥哥，现在我还不能死。

还差一点点。

等到那时候，请你一定要亲手杀死我。

Loki感觉到身后的脚步声越来越近，他握紧了魔杖，身体不自主的微微发抖。他不知道自己是紧张多一点还是兴奋多一点，在格斗魔法这一项上，他的兄长永远比他出色，甚至比任何一个巫师都要出色，还记得Thor傲罗考试的时候，格斗魔法那一项拿了有史以来的最高分。

“Expulso（飞沙走石）”很幸运，Loki从矮墙后站起身时，比Thor快了那么一点点时间念动咒语，兴许是Thor意外Loki念出的咒语或是被扬起的沙尘迷了眼睛，Loki一个幻影移形咒，消失在了Thor的眼前。

Loki落在了约顿海姆大街上自己的住所门口，这是一条巫师街道，大家习惯了巫师们突然出现又消失，更何况现在是特殊时期，没什么人敢在黄昏过后还走出家门的。Loki在门口挥动魔咒清理了那些刚刚在战斗中留下的灰尘后，又念动咒语闪身进入了所谓的“家”。

这栋两层楼的房子看上去有些年代了，踩在木地板上偶尔会发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声，但是看的出来主人非常爱干净，角角落落看不到任何灰尘，楼梯的把手也被擦得发亮。Loki扶着把手缓慢走上楼梯，皮鞋撞击在木质楼梯上的时候发出悦耳的“咚、咚”声，他拧开门走进那个算是被叫做书房的地方。

这房子的主人不仅爱干净还很有品味，金绿色的绸缎窗帘从天顶垂到了地上，有着繁复花纹的地毯铺满了整个房间。Loki窝进了房间中央的皮质单人沙发里，抖动了两下魔杖，茶几座上瞬间多了个杯子，和一瓶酒。Loki的酒量并不怎么好，平时小酌的话他更喜欢那些甜腻的蜂蜜酒，但是今天Thor那愤怒的眼神和残酷的表情却挥之不去，Loki想要一些更能带来醉意的酒精，“龙舌兰”，一种特殊香气的麻瓜酒精饮料，更适合Loki的需要。他举起倒满酒的杯子，往嘴里送了几口，龙舌兰的香气环绕喉头，可以让他暂时忘记自己被钉在耻辱柱上的罪恶。但今天好像连酒精都麻痹不了他的大脑，他想起了记忆中的某个片段，和今天的场景重叠在一起，如此相似又是如此不同。

喝醉的状态下去翻看过往的记忆实在是有些不妥，很可能自己就被困在了记忆中无法脱身，但是他迫切地想看看那个Thor，那个记忆中仍然在用尽全力拯救自己的Thor。他磕碰着四周的家具，跌跌撞撞打开了书橱中间的那个隐秘的暗格，一个冥想盆被摆放在暗格中间，Loki用魔杖从头脑中抽出了一缕记忆，扔进了冥想盆中。

他跳入冥想盆，站在了那个略显年轻的自己的身边，背后熊熊的火焰、木柴劈裂的声响、漫过天际的夕阳，无疑一切都和今天的场景如此相似，唯独慢慢走来的那个高大身影有些不同，现在的Loki看着当时的Thor，真是很难想象怎么会有一个人同时能有那么多情绪。愤怒、悲伤、震惊、痛苦都写在了Thor的脸上，Thor看着Loki已举起魔杖，只能在几米之外停了下来。

“为什么……we were raised together,we played together，we fought together…为什么你会…”

“怪只怪你们当时收养了食死徒的孩子。”

“Fandral甚至不是凤凰社的成员，他和我和你从小一起玩耍，你不记得了吗？他…他只是我的一个朋友。”

就因为是朋友才要杀了他啊！

哥哥，我只相信死人不会说出秘密。

见Loki没有回答，Thor提高了音量：

“Thanos能带给你什么，黑魔法吗？你就这么迷恋吗？”

真是好笑，Thanos除了残酷的手段永远不会达到我所掌握的黑魔法的高度。

“也许我只是想与你作对。”

“I will not fight you,brother。”

“If you did,you'd be the fool I always took you for，Sectumsempra（神风无影）”还不相信弟弟会袭击自己的Thor侧腰被咒语划过，不浅的伤口瞬间血流不止，Thor本能地去按住流血的伤口。

“后会有期，brother”现在的Loki听完曾记的自己所说的这句话后，跃起离开了冥想盆。

“Loki Lafyson，魔王Thanos传唤你。”这既空灵又粘腻的声音从厨房传来，却响彻整栋楼。

“啧”偏偏这种时候，Loki下楼走到厨房，刚才传出回音的地方已经空无一物，他给自己猛灌了几杯蜂蜜水，换了件巫师袍，让Thanos知道自己喝了很多酒可不是什么明智的选择。

一切都整理干净确保自己不会被发现喝了酒后，Loki幻影移形落在Thanos的住所前，与其说住所不如说是城堡，高耸的灰色建筑刻在了天与地之间。长长的回廊上星星点点的烛光映衬在大理石地板上，要不是对面走来一个以伏地魔为偶像把自己搞得像融化了的人的话，Loki都觉得在赶赴一场盛宴。

Thanos的得力心腹“黑曜五将”之一的乌木喉，从Thanos在霍格沃兹集结军团开始就跟随着他，同时也是Thanmos的军师，哦不，只能算曾经的军师，毕竟Thanmos现在仰仗的可是Loki的计谋。

“Loki Lafyson，你迟到了，谁都必须在接到魔王大人的指令后第一时间赶到。”

“我沉浸在过去的记忆中不可自拔，所以耽误了时间。”

“过去的记忆？是想到你那光明的哥哥了吗？”

“I only remember a shadow.”

乌木喉审视地看着Loki的表情，想从里面找出破绽。

“不理解魔王大人为什么会信任你，你这个诡计多端的骗子。”

“可惜你没有魔王大人能窥探万物的大脑窥探术，否则你就会知道我比你还要衷心。”

乌木喉气的紧紧捏紧了手中的魔杖，Loki再敢说一句就让他今天根本见不到魔王。

“魔王大人早已将窥探术传授予我。”

Loki走上去拍拍乌木喉的肩，假装安慰的说道“别伤心，巫师之间的差距就是如此之大，你没有掌握窥探术的精髓不是你的错，而现在我要去向魔王大人汇报新情况了。”

乌木喉在Loki背后高声喊叫道：

“我一定会想办法去你住的地方看一看，你到底在耍什么鬼把戏！”

“如果你不是个看不清脸长在哪里的臭烘烘男人的话，我倒是很想邀请你来我家做客。”

Loki完全能想象乌木喉在自己身后气的脸青一块红一块，想立马给自己来个不可饶恕咒的表情，但是现在可不是得意忘形的时候，面对Thanos要保持大脑120%的冷静和清醒。

Loki推开回廊尽头的门，门口的红毯一直延伸到房间尽头那高大的石头打造的椅子，坐在椅子上的正是Thanos本人。Thanos整个人的皮肤呈现紫色，而下巴上像是被斧子刻下过一道道疤痕。Loki曾经想，Thanos应该给自己起个叫类似紫薯魔王的称号才配得上这外貌。

“Lafyson，看看今天你又要耍什么把戏。”红毯左右两边站着其他几位“黑曜五将”的成员，说话的是可能她的母亲曾和山羊交配过导致脸部伸出两只弯曲的角的女巫暗夜比邻星。旁边站着她的丈夫，亡刃将军，传说这人把自己那把叫做“战刃”的魔杖制成了自己的魂器。而红毯右边站着个全身黑袍嘴唇红艳的女巫，被称为超巨星，她倒是看上去还算正常，但脸上总是泛着幽幽的蓝光。站在她旁边的那个叫黑矮星的家伙明显有巨怪血统，毕竟传出来那味儿总是一度让Loki嗅觉失灵。“黑曜五将”都不喜欢半路杀出来抢了他们功劳的Loki，反正Loki也无所谓，他又不是来搞联欢的，他只要得到Thanos一个人的信任就可以了。

“Loki，我希望你带来了关于老魔杖的新消息。”

“Almighty Thanos，do hereby pledge to you my undying fidelity，我当然带来了新的消息。”

“继续”

“我们已经清楚地知道老魔杖可以被复制这件事。据我的最新消息，复制老魔杖的关键在于那个最初拿到老魔杖的三兄弟中大儿子的家族。”

“也就是说波特家族？”

“波特家族是三兄弟中小儿子的家族，而复制老魔杖必须是大儿子的直系血亲。除非波特家那个三儿子还活着，否则只能从大儿子的血脉入手。”

“你知道是哪个家族吗？”

“我还在查，那必须是个古老的魔法家族。”

古老的魔法家族这么多，查起来必定要花很长时间，只要自己能赶在这之前完成...

“所有人，找出这个魔法家族，任何手段。”

“魔王大人，你确定我们要相信Loki的话吗？他在学校的时候只不过是个喜欢耍些把戏的小骗子。”暗夜比邻星说道，她在霍格沃茨的最后一年，Loki进入了学校。

“执行命令，或者死在这里，你有权利二选一。”

所有人听到这句话后都默默走出了会场，Loki意外Thanos把这个任务交给了所有人，那将会有太多不确定性，他必须加快行动。

回到家后，他径直走上了两楼的书房，对着书架最上层施了一个复杂的显形魔咒，原本空荡荡的地方现出了一个黑色绸缎盒子，Loki打开盒子，里面躺着一支表皮脱落斑斑驳驳的魔杖，确切的说给小小巫师玩的那种玩具魔杖，挥动它最多只能放出零星烟花。

“Loki，给你的生日礼物。”9岁的小Thor，把一个礼物盒子推到Loki的面前。

5岁的小小Loki对于拆礼物还不拿手，小手胡乱撕扯着花花绿绿的包装纸，Thor捏着Loki的小手摸索着包装纸的缝隙，终于撕开了一个裂缝，Loki开心的扯开剩下的包装，迫不及待打开了那个纸盒子，圆圆的眼睛因不敢相信而看看盒子，再抬头看看Thor，小手抓起了盒子中的魔杖。

“哥哥，这真的是给我的吗？”

“当然，Loki生日快乐！虽然这不是真的魔杖只是一枝玩具魔杖。哥哥我可是求了好久妈妈让我去给隔壁的Strange夫妇打工去除地精两个月，才赚了一个银西可买下的，喜欢吗？”

“嗯！”Loki一把搂住了哥哥，头发蹭着Thor的脖子让他咯咯笑了起来，Thor作为回礼亲在了弟弟的额头上。“快试试！”

Loki第一次学着父母的样子挥了挥手中的魔杖，魔杖爆出两朵火花，几只蝴蝶飞出了魔杖。

“Loki，你好厉害，我第一次玩的时候只有火花。”

Loki又得意的挥了几下魔杖，两人被逗得哈哈大笑。

为什么今天总是会想起这些过去的记忆...Loki又摸了摸手中斑驳的魔杖，他能感受到魔杖中的力量，但是还不够，只是这样还不够，就像拼图还缺少了最关键的一块，Loki决定明天就前往出发去寻找这个缺失的秘密。

Loki没睡上几个小时，第二天一早他出发了，目的地是芬兰，他相信他在寻找的最后一块拼图就在那里，他来到了芬兰的魔法城市阿斯加德，那里流淌着远古时期的古老魔法，曾经一度被当地的麻瓜描绘成神的传说。他造访了当地的图书馆、拜访了城市中的长老，就当他一筹莫展的时候，三个女人敲开了他旅社的门。

三个女人明明看上去年龄差距非常大，却自称是三姐妹。长得像个老太太的乌尔塔、长得美丽动人的贝璐丹迪、长得可爱活泼的诗寇迪，如果不是她们进门第一句就是“Loki Lafyson，你在寻找一个秘密是吗？”Loki也许二话不说就把三人赶了出去。

“我们可以告诉你，但是你必须承诺你将用于正义之行。”

“什么是正义？我只能承诺用于我所理解的正义。”

“这便可以。我们需要你和我们立下牢不可破的誓言，我们便将这古老的秘密托付于你。”

四人将手交叠在一起，看上去年长的乌尔塔说道：

“Loki Lafyson，你要发誓将此秘密用于正义之行，否则你的生命将立刻结束。”

“我发誓将此秘密用于正义之行。”

“Unbreakable Vow（牢不可破咒）”魔咒中喷出火蛇缠绕住四人的手，在看不见的地方刻下誓言。

 

Loki马不停蹄地赶回家，正准备开始完成最后一步的时候，Thanos召唤了他。

“Loki Lafyson，我们找到了那个家族，你猜怎么着？是Odinson家族，真是庆幸你是养子，否则我也很痛心我会直接失去一个衷心的仆人。”

Loki惊恐地望向Thanos，他是真的害怕，他没有想到Thanos这么快会知道这个秘密。

“在直接去找Thor Odinson之前，必须去见一见他的母亲，Frigga Odinson。Odinson夫人是他儿子的保密人，而且我想她作为一个高深魔咒的研究者很清楚要怎样才能完成老魔杖的制作。Loki，你要不要一起来？”

“我...不了。”

“难道你对那个女人有感情？”

“即使是我，对于从小给自己饭吃的人还是会有感情的。”

“那你为什么不求我放过她？”

“那是为了魔王大人您的利益，为了我们的利益，不得不作出牺牲。”

Thanos似乎对这个答案非常满意，并没有继续逼迫Loki。

“你就留在家里待命吧，我们这里一有消息会召唤你，放心，我不会让那个女人受到太多折磨。”

Loki不知道自己是怀着怎样的心情回到家里的，是的，Frigga是唯一那个知道秘密他却没有忍心杀害的人，他无法杀掉那个从来把他当成亲生儿子，甚至比对Thor更宠爱自己的母亲，可是他现在哭不出来，因为他知道没有时间让他哭泣，他必须在Thanos去折磨自己母亲的时间内完成他的魔杖。

Loki把自己关进了书房，开始念动那些复杂的咒语，他非常专注，不允许自己有丝毫的出错，他知道自己没有任何时间重头再来一遍，不知道过了多少小时，所有的魔法都被注入了那根破破的魔杖中，Loki脱力地一屁股坐在了地毯上。他失神地摸着完成品，没有注意到眼眶中咸湿的液体一滴一滴落到了手中的魔杖上，一旦扯下封印就再也收不住了，Loki任凭泪水滑过脸庞，用手胡乱擦着泪水，而地毯已经湿了一片，但是他停不下来，伤心、恐惧、负罪和孤单感侵蚀着他的泪腺，至少最后一次，让他好好哭一次。

楼下再次传来那粘腻的召唤声，Loki当然没时间去找Thor，他本也没这个打算，他把盒子放回原处，而这次他没有念隐藏咒。他去洗手间把泪痕洗漱干净，走进卧室挑了件最喜欢的巫师袍，下楼的时候看了眼自己的住所，走出了门。

“Lafyson，我们已经好好处理了Frigga的尸体，现在让我们去找Thor Odison 拿点东西。”

“迫不及待。”

哥哥，我会让他们看到那个古老魔法的威力的。

Thor预料到总有一天他需要直面Thanos以及...Loki，但是没想到这一天来得如此之快，而这也让他意识到一个事实，那就是他的母亲不在了，他带着无尽的愤怒投入了这场战争，但是他是一个人，而对方，Thanos带着50几个人围攻了他，他是最优秀的傲罗，却无法以一抵五十并且加上Thanos本人，很快他全身是伤，被束缚咒捆在五十几个人围成的圈中。他看到了站在Thanos身后的Loki，那目光如此冰冷。

“Thor Odinson，我来问你拿点东西，然后我会让你没有痛苦的死去。”

“Loki，不要跟着这个魔鬼！”Thor仿佛没有听到Thanos的话似的，死死盯着他身后的Loki。

“哥哥，你的视野太狭小了，让魔王大人来拓展你的智慧吧！”

Thor听不清Thanos念了什么，只觉得下一秒浑身撕裂般的疼痛，当疼痛结束后，有什么东西轻飘飘地从身体里被抽了出来，他觉得身体内有什么东西躁动着想要割裂自己冲出身体。他觉得渐渐自己就要失去神智了。

“Thor Odinson，感谢你的灵魂碎片，我将使用你所奉献的灵魂制作新的老魔杖，为了我们新的世界你应该感到荣幸。现在你一定因为体内灵魂的不稳定而很难受吧，没关系，我会很快让你解脱的。”

Thor眼前的场景渐渐变得模糊起来，他不害怕死亡，他唯一遗憾地只是没有劝回他的弟弟。他听到Thanos念着什么，他还看到了弟弟身影一晃，一道绿光闪过。

我是死了吗？身体刚刚所有的不舒服全都消失了，伤口好像也在渐渐愈合，甚至涌动着某种力量。等Thor看清周围的一切后，他却发现他仍然跪在Thanos和他的手下中间，而他震惊地发现，他曾经最爱的弟弟，躺在了他的面前，翠绿的眼眸没有了神采。这到底是怎么回事？为什么前一分钟还想着要杀死他的弟弟，现在会“躺”在他的面前，他不愿意相信他所猜到的可怕事实。他想去摸摸他的弟弟，可是他全身仍然被束缚着。

围成圈的人群产生了骚动。

“早就听说Loki Lafyson对他的哥哥有着非比寻常的肮脏想法，果然是真的。”

“果真这种龌龊的感情真是适合他。”

“看上去他就是想被他哥哥cao的样子。”

Thanos举起双手，示意所有人安静。

“连Loki这样优秀的仆人居然也会因为低级的感情而做出这种傻事。不过这种傻事真是毫无意义，只不过让你的死亡延迟了几分钟而已。”Thanos再次举起了魔杖，但是当他念动阿瓦达索命咒的时候，并没有带来预想中的死亡。Thor的周身被金色的光圈所包围，耀眼到无法看见周围的一切。光芒之中，Loki出现了，准确说是Loki的幻影。

“Loki，Loki！告诉我这一切是怎么回事！”

“傻哥哥，现在不是解释的时间，这个光晕也不过能维持短暂的时间。去约顿海姆大街17号，那里是我的住处。二楼书房中的书柜最上端有可以让你打败Thanos的秘密武器。作为最后的礼物我帮你把身上的束缚咒解开了，光晕一消失你就离开。那我走了，你好好照顾自己。”最后的最后，Loki挂上了如同孩童般天真的笑容。

“别走，别走，Loki，留在我身边，别走。”Thor大吼着伸出手用力去抓渐渐变淡的Loki的幻影，可是于事无补，光晕渐渐变淡，最后消失了。Thor看到Thanos痛苦地跪在地上，身上的皮肤也像快要剥落一般。他突然知道了，Loki使用了那个古老的魔咒，那个曾经拯救了传说中的男孩哈利波特的咒语。

“Thanos，你如果再试一次的话，就会像伏地魔一样灰飞烟灭，如果不信你可以试一试。”

Thor管不上还跪在地上喘息的Thanos，他两只手抓住Loki的手臂，一个爆破声幻影仪形离开了痛苦中的Thanos和周围愣住的手下们。


	2. 秘密篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki用自己的死亡换得了Thor的安全，Thor前往Loki约顿海姆的住处找寻背后的秘密。

Thor带着Loki幻影移形到了Odinson家附近的教堂，Odinson家世世代代都葬在这里，是的，他知道Loki已经死了，在他摸上Loki僵硬冰冷的身体的时候，他就知道这不是一个骗局。他合上Loki曾经碧绿的明眸后，施了一个今生他所学的最复杂的咒语—永不腐烂的魔咒。他不能容忍自己如此精致美丽的弟弟在泥土里被虫蚁啃食干净，腐烂成一具白骨。

施完咒语，Thor开始用手一点一点刨开泥土，缓慢却很真切，他没有用魔法，陷进指缝的泥土和手上擦出的血迹都在提醒他Loki死亡的事实。做完这一切，Thor走到教堂里要了一口棺木，他挥动魔杖在棺木上刻下了祝福的咒语和繁复的花纹，这种咒语他知道Loki做的更好，不过至少能给弟弟一个配得上他品味的棺木。他最后紧紧抱了抱Loki的身体，把他移进了棺木里。随着沙土渐渐覆盖棺木，他感觉自己的心脏也好像跟着棺木一起被封印在了这尘土之下。当他在石板上刻下“My Brother，My Love，Loki”的时候，他再也忍不住了，泪水失了控一样的落下，手没有意识地捶打着身下的泥土。他冲动地想重新挖开泥土，紧紧抱住Loki，这样说不定Loki就会活过来了。想到如果这样的自己被Loki看到的话，一定会嘲笑他“你真是个傻子”的时候，Thor又大笑起来，无论是谁看到这样一个满脸泪痕和泥土的人跪在墓地中大笑，都会以为他疯了吧。他疯了吗？也许真的疯了，Loki带走了他的心他的理智他的...一切。

他不知道他在墓地又哭又笑了多久，当他唯一的情绪变成了仇恨之后，他握紧了魔杖，离开了墓地。他知道他要去哪里，Loki说在那里留下了报仇的工具，而更重要的是，他迫切想知道Loki背后的秘密。他不理解Loki当初为什么投靠了Thanos，而在最后又用自己的死来换他的生命，他预感着背后有一个巨大的秘密，这一切都藏在Loki的住所里。

约顿海姆大街17号，Thor把手放在大门上，他知道这背后就是Loki的所有，但是真的来到这里他又开始害怕推开这扇门，就在他犹豫不决的时候，门锁“咔哒”一声开了，Thor本能向后退了退，举起魔杖推开了门。

一团棕色的烟雾瞬间笼罩了Thor，就在Thor准备发动攻击的时候，棕色烟雾中露出了一张模糊的脸，一个低沉的声音说道。

“你是谁？”

“我是Thor Odinson。”

“当你知道Loki Odinson是食死徒遗留的孩子的时候，你说的第一句话是什么？”

Thor踌躇了一下回答道“I think the world of you.”

“Thor Odinson，你已合法继承Loki Odinson的所有遗产，现在你是这栋房子的主人了。”

烟雾消散，Thor看清了周围，这一切一切，一尘不染的环境，精心挑选的家具，到处装点的柔软布料，都打着Loki的标签。Thor根本不急于去找Loki说的那件东西，他只是抚摸着房子里的一切，想象Loki在这里生活的场景，感受Loki的存在。

当他终于把一楼角角落落摸了个遍，Thor走上了二楼。他一眼认出了书房，金绿色的窗帘，到处堆满的书，简直和Loki以前那一间一模一样。Thor走到书柜旁，刚想去拿最上层的那个盒子的时候，他注意到了中间暗格漏出来的光亮，推开一看，居然是个冥想盆，旁边还有许许多多装着记忆的玻璃罐子。

Thor双手颤抖地拨弄着这些罐子，他知道Loki绝对不喜欢有人偷窥他的记忆，但是弟弟你会原谅我的不是吗？Thor随便拿了一瓶将其中的银丝倒进了冥想盆，冥想盆瞬间旋转起来，Thor跳进了Loki的记忆中。

**昏暗的房间里躺着三个人，Thor一下就认出了是Fandral和他妻子女儿。看样子Fandral的夫人和女儿已经死了，只有Fandral还在地上挣扎着。**

**“为什么？Loki，即便我在学校里也背着Thor欺负过你，但是不至于......”**

**阴影投射的地方传来笑声，Thor发现那是Loki便走到了他的身旁。**

**“Fandral，我可没空计较你们学校里的那些幼稚行为。看在我们认识了这么多年，你也帮过Thor不少忙，我就把秘密告诉你把，反正你马上就要死了。很简单，因为Thor这个白痴吧Odinson家族史老魔杖的家族这件事告诉了你，Thanos的第一计划就是重新复制老魔杖，而复制老魔杖最重要的是老魔杖家族继承人的灵魂。所以，只有知道这个秘密的人都死了才能确保Thor的安全。”Loki无奈地苦笑道，他也不希望走到这一步，他也不喜欢和Thor分道扬镳。**

**“你是...为了Thor？那你自己呢？你也会被Thanos发现的。”**

**“所以我直接投靠了他，只要我让他满溢，他就不会折磨我，打破我的大脑封闭术。”**

**“Loki，你真的要选择这么做吗？这条路危险又孤独。”**

**“我从来都是孤独的，不是吗？”**

**“Loki，虽然有点晚，但是在学校的时候我不是真心帮着那些人来捉弄你的，我只是......想表现的那样而已。我为那些把你堵在洗手间里的事感到抱歉。为了Thor，为了整个魔法界，你动手吧，希望你能成功。”**

“谢谢你，Fandral。”Thor清楚地看到Loki念动咒语时划过脸庞的泪珠。他看着Loki走出门，知道之后Loki会面对自己的指责，而Thor没有勇气再面对一次了，他跳出了Loki的记忆，倒在那张皮质沙发上喘着粗气。

整段记忆的信息量已经超出他大脑的符合。Loki完完全全是为了他，为了他杀了那么多人，为了他成为Thanos的走狗，而他却像个傻子一样一边质问Loki一边还把自己的秘密告诉越来越多的人，这些人根本不是Loki杀死的而是自己亲手杀死的。还有，Fandral说的学校里的是什么事，他为什么从来不知道？他只记得某一次他一如往常邀请Loki和他的朋友们一起玩的时候，Loki摇头走开了，从此之后他再也没有主动来找过Thor。可他从来没问过Loki为什么，他理所当然以为Loki长大了不再愿意缠着自己了。

Thor甚至希望能马上死在这里，这样自己才能从无尽的悲伤和愧疚中解脱出来。可是他有什么资格死呢？他的弟弟一个人在孤独和恐惧中为了他战斗了这么久，甚至最后用至爱的古老魔法保护了自己，修补了自己的灵魂。他有什么资格死在这里？

Thor猛地站起，从书柜最上层拿出了那个黑色的绸缎盒子，打开盒子后才发现里面躺着一根破旧的玩具魔杖，要不是Loki用生命告诉他这是一把神器的话，这简直就是Loki最喜欢的恶作剧之一了。Thor念了几个显形咒都没有任何效果之后，他拿起了魔杖，一瞬间，他意识到了这的确不是单纯的玩具魔杖。一股暖流顺着指尖流向全身，简直比他11岁时第一次在奥利凡德找到属于自己魔杖时候的那股气流更强劲，他挥动魔杖念了几个复杂的咒语，所有的咒语都以最精准的状态呈现在他的眼前。

这到底是什么？Thor的直觉告诉他不可能这么简单，Loki不可能只是单纯留给他一把适配度很高的魔杖，适配度再高也无法与拥有老魔杖的Thanos较量。但是一时间他根本无从得知手上这把魔杖更多的秘密，他决定寻求帮助。

当然，对角巷的奥利凡德魔杖店是第一选择，没有比来这里了解一根魔杖的秘密更适合的了。Thor走进魔杖店，门上的铃铛被牵动响起，店内深处走出来一个中年人，老奥利凡德已经去世，继承这家店铺的是他的孙子，和他爷爷及其相似的外貌，同样空灵的声音。

“Thor Odinson，我记得我卖出过的所有魔杖，苹果木，龙血的结晶，十二英寸长。你还留着它是吗？善于施展强大的黑魔法防御咒。”

“很抱歉奥利凡德先生，我想我的魔杖不是你卖出去的。”

“我记得这家店卖出去的所有魔杖，当然包括我祖父和我所有祖先卖出去的每一根魔杖。你的弟弟，Loki Odinson，杨柳木，独角兽羽毛，十一英寸。很柔软也很有灵性的魔杖，正如你弟弟一样。”

Thor不想在这里和别人讨论自己的弟弟，他拿出怀里的玩具魔杖“我来是想让你帮我看看这根魔杖。”

“你是在侮辱我吗？这里可不出售儿童巫师的玩具魔杖。”

“你如果仔细看一看，我想你就不会这么认为了。”

奥利凡德有些不满地接过魔杖，正如Thor触碰魔杖的时候一样，奥利凡德瞪大了双眼看着Thor。“你...你是从哪里拿到这根魔杖的？”

“我的弟弟，他...留给我的。”

“是的，是的，里面有你弟弟的一片灵魂。”

“你说...这是一个魂器？”

“不不不，你听到我说魂器了吗？制造魂器需要完成一次谋杀的同时割裂自己的灵魂，而这显然是你弟弟主动分裂的一片灵魂，他献祭了自己的一片灵魂，这是一样圣器。”

“圣器？你是说死亡圣器？”

“这件圣器远比三件死亡圣器古老得多，真是有灵性的孩子。他还和你说了什么？”

“他说这个可以打败Thanos的老魔杖。”

“那是当然，这是上古圣器。是最久远的魔法师们留下的宝物。”

“所以...它要怎么用？”

“抱歉，我只知道这么多。上古圣器的传说早就没有多少人知道了，Loki Odinson到底是怎么知道复制上古圣器的方法的？简直是不可思议。你如果想要知道的话，可以去北欧找一找，那里是巫师的发源地。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：1.龙血与杨柳木分别就是文中提到Thor和Loki的魔杖组成部分。
> 
> 2.Thor会觉得玩具魔杖是他的最佳适配魔杖是因为里面有Loki的灵魂，不是因为玩具魔杖是上古圣器。目前Thor还没找到圣器的打开方式。


	3. 神器篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor继续探寻魔杖的秘密，准备迎战Thanos

Thor把魔杖好好地放进衣服里离心脏最近的地方，他再也不会把魔杖随便乱放了，里面有他弟弟的灵魂，即使这片灵魂不会给他任何回应，他还是愿意随时随地把魔杖拿出来擦拭一下，说上几句话。

Thor并没有顺着奥利凡德的指示前往北欧，他去找了sif，他学生时代的女朋友，现在正在马克莱卜魔法图书馆担任馆长。他现在无比庆幸当时还不知道老魔杖家族的事，没有在和sif交往的时候告诉过她。

“Sif，我需要你的帮助。”

“前男友十年不见，第一句话至少应该是‘嗨，你变漂亮了。’而不是理所当然差使我做事。”Sif是个漂亮的黑发女人，周身都散发着优雅又不容侵犯的气质。

“对不起，你真的变漂亮了。我们可以谈正事了吗？”

“Thor，你还真是一如既往的自以为是，虽然我不会像以前那样迷恋你了，但是看在你过了10年还是帅的可以的份上，我可以听听你的要求。”

“你这里能查到北欧上古神器的相关资料吗？”

“上古神器？我想想…这记载几乎都已经失传了。不像死亡圣器一样这么普遍地被人知晓。”Sif突然压低声音，紧张地说道“Thor…听说Thanos已经复制了老魔杖，黑暗的魔法时代将再次来临，是真的吗？”

“是的。”Thor拍拍Sif的肩“但是不必担心，我会打败他的。”

“所以…上古神器？”

“是的，确切地说我已经得到它了。但是我不知道我要怎么使用它。”

“什么？这不可能！上古神器已经失传了几千年…怎么可能！”

Thor拿出了那根魔杖，“我知道你在想什么，我没有疯，这不是单纯的玩具魔杖。我也已经让奥利凡德帮忙检验过了，他告诉我这里面藏着上古神器。”他决定不告诉Sif里面有Loki的灵魂这件事。

“如果奥利凡德这么说…好吧…但是上古神器也不止一样，我们怎么能确定这是什么？”

“所以我才需要你的帮助。”

Sif半信半疑地应了下来，她很快叫来好几个家养小精灵嘱咐起来。随后，家养小精灵们飞快的跑向大图书馆的各个楼层，不一会儿每一个都抱着厚厚一摞书站到了sif的面前。

“《想要一把神器吗？》…不，不是它…《古老魔法一百年》不不，时间太短了…《北欧魔法史》，这本看上去…”Sif一本本翻开又一本本合上“哦…《奥丁和他儿子们不能说的秘密》这里写到了！需要大声念出‘遵从吾的指示，汝以汝之神力赐予吾力量！’并喊出它的名字。”

“可是我怎么知道它是什么？”

“你看看魔杖上有什么提示吗？不行你只能把这书上写的每一样武器挨个念一遍了。”

Thor重新仔细查看了魔杖，终于发现在魔杖尾部，有一串细小的文字，一看就知道是Loki的杰作，仔细看写着Mjolnir几个字。

“Mjolnir，雷神之锤，真是符合你风格的神器。”看着Thor已经准备开始念咒，Sif吓得喊道“别别别…你出去再念，别毁了图书馆。”

Thor默默收起了魔杖，刚想走突然想起了另一件事。

“Sif，你知道Loki在霍格沃兹的时候被人欺负的事吗？”

“嗯…知道…事实上我还参与了。”看到Thor皱起了眉头，Sif赶忙说道“嘿！我并没有为我当时的行为感到骄傲，但是当时我真的很讨厌…不…很恨他！”

“恨他？Loki做了什么吗？那些对你做过的恶作剧吗？”

“恶作剧？当然不是！正因为他什么都没做才恨他！他什么都没做就得到了你的爱，而明明他对你也抱着超乎兄弟的感情，却连对你说句实话都做不到！而我看上去是你的女朋友却根本…根本什么都不是！”

Thor站在Sif的面前什么都反驳不了，只能弯下身礼貌性地抱了抱因为不怎么美好的回忆而有些崩溃的前女友，什么都没说离开了马克莱卜图书馆。

Loki你是在责怪我所有人都发现了，而我没有发现你的秘密吗？所以现在你要用我余生的寂寞来惩罚我是吗？

Thor没有在任何地方试着唤醒Mjolnir，他的直觉告诉他和Thanos的对战中，他能很顺利按照书中记载的方法唤醒神器。当他这么想的时候，Thor总是能从魔杖中感到力量的涌动，他自然的理解为这是Loki的灵魂和他产生的共鸣，这是现在唯一能让他感受到Loki的方式。

意料之中，Thanos很快找上了他，也许是Thanos是想用有他灵魂的老魔杖来测试能不能打破古老魔咒，又或许是理所当然需要除掉反对Thanos统治的头号积极份子。Thanos带着自己的追随者们把Thor和凤凰社的成员们堵在了凤凰社门口。在这之前，Thor为了让Thanos找到自己，解开了凤凰社的赤胆忠心咒。他迫切想要复仇，要不是Thanos…要不是Thanos，他的弟弟至少还活着，至少留给自己足够多的时间来明确Loki的心意。

这一天风很大，大风卷起Thor的红色巫师袍，所有的凤凰社成员都站在他的身旁。Thor大吼道“Thanos，我是来找你复仇的。”

而Thanos身后的追随者们看着Thor拿出一根玩具魔杖后，全都笑的前仰后合。

“魔王大人，你真的要打这个傻子吗？他拿出了一根小孩子玩的魔杖呢！”超巨星在旁边大声说道，而回应他的是一个恶咒直击他的胸口，整个人应声倒在地上。

“下一个是谁？”

Thanos眯起了眼，显然他意识到了这绝不是普通的儿童玩具。两个人都稍稍把魔咒往前伸了伸，摆出决斗的姿势。片刻的安静之后，两人同时念出了咒语，可是神奇的事发生了，两个的咒语都以奇怪的角度偏向一边，击中了Thor身边的建筑物和Thanos身边一个追随者。两人只是愣了几秒钟，迅速喊出第二个咒语，奇怪的事情再一次发生了，咒语再一次打偏。两人一下子都放下了手中的魔杖，这到底是怎么回事？是因为那个古老魔法吗？

而Thor瞬间知道了原因，不是因为那个古老的魔法，而是这是Thor和Loki的灵魂，他们绝对不会这样相互伤害对方。Thor瞬间大笑起来，他的弟弟果然是天才，他拼的每一块拼图都严丝无缝的契合在一起，为Thor铺了一条指向胜利的路。

“Thanos，你知道吗？Loki并不是最后那一刻才决定救我的，他一开始就是为了帮助我战胜你才站在你身边的，而你自豪的大脑窥探术根本敌不过Loki的大脑封闭术！”

Thanos听到这句话气的发抖，本来就紫色的脸更是气得发红，他一把夺过身边追随者的魔杖，飞快地向Thor不停喊出魔咒，Thor只能边躲边施以防护咒。所有其他人见状很快都加入了混战，瞬间各种魔咒在空中翻飞，很快就有人倒在地上。

是时候了，Thor边躲到队友身后，边大声念出“Mjolnir，遵从吾的指示，汝以汝之神力赐予吾力量！”瞬间巨大的光芒覆盖了所有对战中的人，短短的儿童魔杖开始变长变粗，魔杖尖上渐渐幻化成一个银白色的四方体，并且显现出复杂的纹路。Thor就像天生会使用这件神器一样，他高高举起Mjolnir，天空中乌云密布，隐藏在云层中的雷暴闪着电光发出阵阵巨响。有些对战中的巫师看到这神器的现象纷纷停下了战斗，Thor使出全身力气将Mjolnir锤向地面，瞬间那些乌云中的雷暴突破云层冲向地面，精准地射向每一个Thanos的追随者。

而Thor举起Mjolnir直直的冲向Thanos，他把所有的爱和仇恨融入了Mjolnir中，Thor大喊道“Thanos，以你之命赐Loki宁静！”Mjolnir中放出白色光芒射向Thanos，只听到Thanos痛苦的喊声震耳欲聋，当光芒散去，原本Thanos站的地方只剩一片焦土。所有人都愣住了，然后就在一瞬间…凤凰社的成员爆发出了热烈的欢呼声，而Thanos的追随者在发现自己的主人被打败之后，一个个幻影移形逃离了现场，剩下的全被击昏捆绑在了一起。当大家想要为英雄Thor庆祝的时候，却发现Thor不见了。

 

……

 

Thor举着Mjolnir回到了那片寂静的墓地，他默默把Mjolnir放在身边，跪在Loki的墓前。他卷起袖子露出了“R.I.P Loki”的印记，那是他在没有使用任何麻醉药物的前提下，用魔杖刻在自己手腕上的。

“Loki，哥哥这一次终于为你报了仇。你会不会觉得开心？你希望我接下来怎么做？希不希望哥哥来陪你呢？”Thor甚至用魔杖顶住了自己的心脏。

“你希望Loki活过来吗？”远处走来三个女人，最年老的那个用她沙哑的声音说道。

“你们是谁？”

“你希望Loki活过来吗？”成年的那位女性说到。

“当然！”

“你希望Loki活过来吗？”那个年轻的女孩说道

“想，非常想，告诉我怎么做！”

                                                                  ----End----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：虽然也许这个设定大家不是特别喜欢，特别是基妹的死亡。但是正如我第一篇说的一样，我的初衷是想写一篇Loki可以为了Thor做所有的事，而且有智慧、有能力为了Thor付出一切，我只是借助了HP的平台来写这个故事。至于Loki的死亡，Loki把自己的死亡也设到整个帮助Thor的局里，让Thor刻骨铭心，他一定狡猾地眨着眼睛看哥哥被算计了呢。而其实大部分的故事是在讲述Thor去寻找Loki秘密的故事，以Thor一个人衬托两个人的爱，不过写的我很伤，所以我再也不写两人任何一方死亡的故事了。

**Author's Note:**

> ★除了咒语以外的英文均来自《雷神》系列和《复仇者》系列的台词
> 
> ★关于遇到重大危机的设想，Loki首先会想方设法自己和Thor都能存活，如果无法达成，至少会确保Thor一定能活下来，不是自己的哥哥被五花大绑却要拿小刀硬上。哦...当然ooc属于我，人物属于漫威


End file.
